Sniper
Standard sniper loadout. Equipped with improved targeting sensors and cloaking projectors. What is the best weapon to use with Sniper armor and Gravity Hook? Ripper Mag-Rail/Auto-rifle Hellfire Longshot Vaporizer Summary This armor is favored by those who like to get at a distance and pick players off with headshots with their Ripper, Mag-Rail, Auto-Rifle or the Longshot. One of the better armours becuase it has so many positives and it's cloaking is very valuable, especially when ngmoco made it so that auto- fire DOES NOT work on a sniper or a sentry when standing still. This makes the sniper a valuable and very dangerous armour The cloaking projectors allow the sniper to be seen as translucent and near-invisible, but will only work when the player is standing still.Even though your gun is still showing it works very well doesnt work very well when its a 1 v.s 1 fight because theres nobody to distract your opponent Please refer to the General Strategies page to find out how to maximize credit intake. Requires being level 8 (or higher) and having 330 credits. Base stats are ++CLO, ++TS, -DEF (but the armor has the speed of a +SPD and +SWM and -POWERUP (time) and -JUMP armour) Improved targeting sensors increases the damage of your equipped weapon. Sniper pros and cons Snipers have the ability to be completely cloaked except for the gun when standing still and can be hard to find. The weaker armor can be hard to use when attacking in a frontal assault, but because of it's high targeting (damage), it can still prove to be an extrememly lethal armor using this method. Most of the mass on the sniper armor is in the upper torso area and it's lower left arm which is at the mid-body area. The Sniper can still go unnoticed if cloak is not fully upgraded. It mostly depends on the opponent's experience and eyesight. It can also stay out range of large melees due to it's cloaking and snipe other players. Given it's targeting, it can kill players before they can realize where the sniper is positioned. If you are spotted, you have two options. You can fight or run. Personally, I prefer to run, and once i get around a corner, use my Gravity Hook to get to a new sniping spot, and then attempt to snipe them from there. Or, when you are first spotted, if you have high shielding and high targeting, and you are comfortable with your weapon, you can choose to fight. The best way to fight on the ground in a sniper is to run a little, dodging your enemies fire (by running in zigzags and jumping,) then stop, and before your enemy can manually shoot you, pull a few shots off, then repeat that over and over until your opponent is dead. ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ 'THIS WORKS INCREDIBLY WELL ' * The sniper also has great swim abilities (3/4 as much as exoquatic) and great speed (2/3 as much as infiltrator); but like the Sentry Armor, the advantage of cloaking is balanced out by the decrease in Powerup Stat - the duration for which you can use powerups in the game is 3/4 of the usage time given to all other non-cloaked armors. Sniper playing strategies The sniper is a great armor. A way of using this armor is standing or hanging in an awesome safe spot "if possible" and not in a corner to be trapped by the Rocket Launcher or Antimatter Jet. If you have the Gravity Hook, use it, for more options of places to hide, or at least make it harder for an opponent to target you. The best three weapons to use along with the Gravity Hook are the Auto-Rifle, Ripper, Vaporizer "VPR/Vapor" or the Rocket Launcher. "shown in best to least" the Auto rifle and the Vaporizer is argueable because the Vaporizer can one hit someone, but it has few rounds and can be traced if you miss, but the Auto Rifle and Ripper have the disadvantage of having to hit the person perfectly in the head to critically hit them and must hit them multiple times. The hardest to use is the Rocket Launcher because of the delay from shooting the gun to hitting the target. Timing is of the essence to kill the target you want. Aim for groups of people that are already shooting at each other and have a infinite chance of killing one because they're too busy dodging each other to notice you. Move often, Preferably after every magazine even a little bit is enough to avoid the splash of a rocket and make it harder to guess where you are. This Technique works in all maps. The Ripper is the weapon which is used by most snipers. With accuracy unparalleled by any other bullet weapon and almost impossible to trace, plus high damage, you can kill people much faster than a Mag-Rail, and just a tiny bit faster than the Vaporizer. However, the lack of bullet spread or blast radius can make it hard to use in a close firefight. If you have ripper and sneak up behind an armor with low defense, aim carefully for the head then FIRE! if its damage is upgraded enough 2-4 bullets then instant death! The ripper, if used in the right way, is arguably the best weapon in the game. Stats Total Cost: 13,666 Credits Category:Armor